


Sing a Song of Trust

by WhatOtherPlanet



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Time, Fluff, I don't know enough light novels to write erika so have an obscure vocaloid reference instead, Mind Manipulation, Post-Canon, Probably more in chapter 2, Smooching, Swordplay, Trans Character, Which means this is well after Anri graduated high school, but otherwise literally, except "play" like it's a kink thing, it's complicated - Freeform, they're my headcanons I'll fire them where I want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatOtherPlanet/pseuds/WhatOtherPlanet
Summary: Karisawa Erika suggested to Sonohara Anri that they get together and push their respective boundaries. It turns out a little differently than they'd been expecting.





	Sing a Song of Trust

When the knock finally came, it nearly sent Anri's heart smashing into the ceiling. "C-coming!" she said, feeling incredibly clumsy as she stood and hurried to the door.

She held her breath as her hand closed on the handle. She'd answered this door many times in the last two years, and it tended to be one of three things. Either it was Mikado, inviting her out or bringing her something she'd lost, a solicitor trying to get her to buy or sign something she'd rather not... or, it was someone who wanted to kidnap or kill her. With any luck, it was none of those today.

She steeled herself and peeped out through the peephole. What she saw was not Mikado's smile, or the rumpled discomfort of a salesman who didn't know he was being seen yet, or the fish-eye view of the empty landing that could signal anything from a gradeschool prank to an attempt on her life.

Instead, she found herself staring directly into a wide brown eye.

"B-ko! B-ko! Open uuu~up~!"

There was only one voice that could be. Anri backed away and opened the door, smiling at the face that greeted her. "Hello, Karisawa-san."

Karisawa Erika grinned at Anri and launched herself into her arms without a moment's warning. Anri had gotten used to this, though, and managed to catch her friend and twirl her momentum away, setting Erika further inside the room and firmly on her own feet.

Erika's grin didn't falter in the slightest, and she pulled Anri into a near-painfully tight hug. "Amazing, Anri-chan! You're leveling up faster every day!" She winked. "And call me Erika-chan. Or, Eri-neesan, if you're more into the older-sister-bishoujo type."

Anri just smiled and nodded. It had taken a while, but she was starting to get used to Erika's eccentricities. She was even starting to understand the occasional reference, though rarely. "Okay, Erika-chan," she said. She hesitated for an instant. "Um. Welcome."

Her smile faltered. She hadn't thought this far ahead.

What Erika had proposed to her yesterday was... further than she'd ever expected to go. Certainly, it was more than she'd ever expected someone else to _want_. So, she stalled out, shifting uncertainly from foot to foot, trying to look at Erika but glancing down at her shoes just as quickly. She felt incredibly awkward, standing in the doorway to her own home like she was the one intruding.

But all that only lasted a few seconds. Thankfully, Erika was quite happy to set the pace. "Oooh!" she cooed, darting into the bedroom to examine a small stack of light novels on the bedside table. "Anri-chan, you've been studying! Ah, Haruhi-sama. The classics."

Anri blushed. She shook herself and shut the door. "I... only just started," she said, following the Erika into her bedroom.

"The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step Anri-chan." Erika turned to Anri and clapped her hands around the younger woman's. "Okay okay okay but I've been excited all morning _please_ show me the thing?"

Anri swallowed, an all-too familiar nervousness creeping up her neck. The breathy murmurs that lived at the edge of her perceptions stirred as she reached into herself and _pulled,_ drawing Saika slowly out of her palm. She held the katana out horizontally, and caught a glimpse of her eyes in the blade. Red.

Erika squealed at the sight of it. She crouched low, inspecting the thing from every angle she could. "Ooh," she said, "That metalwork is _so good._ And the way it slides out of your hand is all shii~iing! She's really a beautiful girl, isn't she?"

She grinned, and looked up. "I mean, you both are, obviously."

Anri couldn't help but smile a little at that. "Um, thank you."

"Can I...?" Erika said, reaching out her hand as if to touch the flat of the blade.

Anri's heart pounded in her chest. This was the point of today. Earlier, over lunch, Anri had explained some of why she was so nervous about her... abilites. About Saika and its bizarre idea of love. Erika had listened, had been supportive, but had also offered something. Something Anri had been entirely unprepared for.

She held the blade steady, as Erika ran her finger over the metal.

In Anri's head, Saika _purred_.

_Love. Love her. Want need to love her._

Erika blushed, and Anri realized that she must have heard Saika's voice. "Wow. So one cut, huh?"

Swallowing hard, Anri nodded. "Y-yes. That's how it... reproduces."

Things paused for a moment. Erika's finger stilled, still pressed against the cold steel. She looked up at Anri, and her voice took on a suddenly more serious tone, her smile waning. "Hey, are you okay?"

_Love her. Let us love her._

"I... don't know," Anri said.

Erika took her finger off the blade, but didn't back away. "It's okay if you don't want to do this. I'm ready whenever you are, but you always have veto power."

Saika slid back into Anri's skin as she shut her eyes, trying to control her breathing. "I'm... okay," she said, half believing it. "I... what I said before is still true. I want to do this, as long as you're absolutely certain."

"Yup." Erika smiled. She gestured towards the bed, a question in her eyes, and Anri nodded. They sat, and Erika scooted a little closer. "Is it okay if I hug you?"

Anri nodded, and Erika put her arm around Anri's shoulder, gently running her fingers over her back. "You're magical, Anri-chan," she said. "Like, literally and metaphorically magical. You're sweet, and cool, and I'm glad you're my friend. And not just because you have a badass sword."

She reached out, and gently took Anri's hand in her own, locking eyes as she gently pulled Anri closer. The younger woman looked up, and found the light in her eyes reflected in Erika's.

Outside, the sun was starting to go down. Golden light cast in over everything, and for a moment, Erika's soft hand held Anri's entire world.

"You don't have to," Erika said, a new tone entering her voice, serious but soft. "We can stop, if you're scared." She swallowed, smiled, and brushed a hair away from her face. "But... after what you told me, I thought about it a bunch, and I really am into this. Because it's weird. Because it's something out of a manga. Because it's, honestly... kind of a kink of mine. But also because, from the way you talked before, it sounded like you wanted to try this too. It sounded like you thought this might even help you work through some stuff. So if I can be here with you and help with that, I want to. Because you deserve that chance, and I trust you."

The words slid through Anri like knives, peeling her apart. She shuddered, her face hot, tears forming in her eyes, and Erika hugged her tighter, gently running fingers through her hair.Saika was quiet for the moment, the link thrumming with unspoken anticipation.

Anri wondered what Erika would sound like.

Beautiful, probably.

She took a long, shaking breath. "Thank you," she said. She met Erika's eyes, and held out a trembling hand.

Without the slightest hesitation, Erika reached out and slipped her fingers between Anri's.

It was only a sliver of a thing, barely a scalpel's width, which finally slipped out of Anri's skin and pricked Erika across the palm. It was more than enough.

Erika's eyes flew wide, and Anri let go, panic stamping at her gut as Saika's voice let out a keening cry of relief, but she hardly even heard it.

She'd done it. She'd _actually_ done it, and now Erika, Erika...

Anri looked at Erika, and was stunned out of her own fear.

Erika stared at her palm with a look somewhere between awe and feral pleasure, her eyes sparkling as the color started to shift. "Ow. Oh. Wow." The expression resolved itself into a grin. "Oh _wow._ "

Anri fidgeted, unable to look away. Her breaths were hard in her chest, eyes locked wide. She swallowed. "Um, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah..." Erika tilted her head. Blood was seeping from the cut, thick and dark, transfixing her. She eyed it, for a moment, then her eyes flicked up to meet Anri's and shot her a coy little smile.

Without breaking eye contact, she lifted the hand to her lips. She licked it.

Anri blinked, stunned yet again. She realized, belatedly, that her eyes weren't the only part of her that had turned red.

Erika giggled. "You're _really_ cute, Anri-chan. Hey..." She extended her arm, showing Anri the cut on her hand, still wet. "Do you want a taste?"

Sonohara Anri stared at the blood on her friend's palm. Then she looked up at the blushing grin on her friend's face. Erika, she thought, was not a particularly wholesome person.

With all the dignity of a knight kissing the ring of a fair lady, Anri took Erika's hand and, gingerly, tasted the cut.

_Love._

Saika's voice boomed in her head, resonating with the metallic spark on her tongue. It _echoed._

Anri looked up and saw Erika's very red eyes and her very red cheeks and suddenly she was very aware that Erika wasn't wearing a bra under her dress.

That was new.

The sensation wasn't, exactly. The feedback was starting to flow through her, perhaps accelerated by the taste of blood. She could _feel_ Erika now, a soft red glow in front of her, growing brighter and more ferocious each second.

All that was immaterial though. That happened every time she cut someone, accidentally or otherwise.

This was something more... personal. The sudden, unshakable _feeling_ of Erika's body, so close to her, so soft and hot and tingling _so much._ And Erika's _thoughts,_ now filtering through her head...

Erika, Anri thought, wasn't a particularly wholesome person.

But then, evidently, neither was she.

"Hey, Anri-chan~?" Erika said. "Do you wanna--"

She didn't get that far. She knew she wouldn't. Anri could feel the anticipation break as she pounced on her friend, pulling their bodies together, pressing their lips together. The sensation--her first kiss, Anri thought idly--was not altogether unpleasant. Certainly, it wasn't all that people seemed to make of it.

However, _Erika_ was feeling something quite different. Even if Anri hadn't been able to feel it too, the squeal that slipped out of Erika's throat would have been plenty obvious. The way her legs shifted, pulling Anri in and twisting around her, only helped to strengthen the certainty.

 _So this is what being horny is like,_ Anri thought.

Erika's eyes snapped open and she was off Anri faster than she'd gotten on. "Oh shit," she said, putting a hand to her mouth. "Oh dang, you're... sorry, sorry, I, uh... got carried away."

Anri blinked, trying to catch her breath and puzzle out what Erika meant. "I'm... what?"

"Um..." Erika put her hands over her mouth. "I meant you. Don't feel sexual attraction towards me? Sorry, I just, you weren't feeling the same thing and I thought I was making you uncomfortable and it... I really don't want to hurt you?"

"Oh." Anri's head tilted as her thoughts spun in an unfamiliar way. Someone was worried about hurting _her._ "It's alright," she said, smiling at Erika. She felt something in her chest tightening. "I, don't... mind it. And... I don't know for sure? It's never... come up."

"Oh," Erika said, her eyes widening. "Not even for..."

Anri could feel the face in Erika's head, and she looked down at her knees to hide the blush it brought. "Not even Mikado."

It felt strange to talk about, but it was true. As much as she liked him, and Masaomi, she'd never wanted... well, sex. "It's just... never seemed appealing."

"Oh," Erika said, softly. "Have... you ever heard of being asexual?"

"Like...?"

Erika waved her hand sharply. "No, no, not like a sea sponge or something. Some people just don't... experience sexual attraction. Or, do really rarely, or just on a romantic level."

Anri took a moment to process it, but then she felt Erika's anxiety over the link, burning like a white flare. Painfully sharp, even at a distance.

Anri looked up. Erika was fidgeting, looking more uncomfortable than Anri had ever seen her before. _Scared,_ even.  "Anyway, whatever reason, I'm... really sorry," she said, dropping her eyes. "I shouldn't have... pushed."

It felt like black tar was strangling Erika's guts.

And all Anri could think was, _Okay, enough of that._

She was on Erika again before she even had time to react, pulling her into a hug, pressing her body against her friend's and feeling her, feeling her _warmth._ Erika looked up at her, her feelings spinning like flying fireworks until Anri set them all off at once with another kiss, this one deep and slow and long. She could feel Erika's sensation, and she could feel _exactly_ how her friend liked it.

When she pulled away, Erika's face had turned neon red. "UM," she said, and then said nothing else, her mouth hanging open.

Anri smiled. "You're cute," she said.

Erika somehow managed to turn redder.

"And," Anri continued, "I like this. It doesn't hurt me, and it makes you feel good. I'm happy enough with that."

Erika's eyes widened, and tears started to fill them. "Anri-chan," she whimpered, her lip trembling. "That's... really gaaAAAAAHHH~!"

Anri silenced her again, kissing her on the neck this time, nibbling just slightly Erika's soft flesh. It was something she'd seen in a manga once, something she'd honestly never given much thought to until it leapt into her head just now.

Evidently it _worked._ Erika gasped, hands clawing at Anri's back suddenly, pulling her in. She wrapped her legs around Anri, and once again Anri felt that pleasure building up in her friend, twitching in her groin. Something... hard?

Anri's eyes widened, and Erika jumped, embarrassment and fear flashing through her head as she stopped, frozen.

“Um,” Erika said. Her face flushed, and her eyes wouldn’t meet Anri’s. “I, uh, sorry, I didn’t think… we’d be doing this, or I would have said something earlier.”

Anri tilted her head. She could feel the anxiety in her friend, a building, nagging tension. She could feel Erika trying to find courage and words. Trying to… something. Explain herself? Tell a long story quickly?

“Um,” she said, and trailed off. “I’m… it’s…”

Anri glanced down at her friend’s crotch. Across the link, a storm was raging, but in her head, all was subsumed into a singular frustration. “You know,” she said, trying to find the words to express it. “When… you asked me out, I didn’t… think I was into girls.”

Erika’s breath hitched as fear surged within her, but Anri pushed down her own twanging panic, and continued before Erika could respond. “But, I knew what you meant when you asked to do this. So I thought about it, and I realized that I’ve never felt anything particularly towards boys either.” _Even Mikado. Even Masaomi._ “At first, I thought it was just Saika’s fault. I’ve always thought that I was just broken. But… maybe it’s what you said before.” She felt the tension in Erika’s soul, and she sighed. “I… I don’t…”

Despite the way her heart raced, Erika’s voice was soft. “We can… stop, if you—”

“No!” Anri said. She shook her head. “That’s not it! I’ve never felt anything like what you’re feeling, but… I care about you. I care a lot, Eri-chan. And I _don’t_ care about your...” She blushed. “Well… your body.”

Then Erika's arms wrapped around her and pulled her down. In the same moment, a churning wash of emotion rolled over her from across the link. _Relief._

Not a word passed between them for a moment. Just the sound of soft breathing and shifting clothes, and then, quietly, the sound of Erika crying into Anri's shoulder.

Anri realized, sharply, that Erika might not be used to hearing those words.

She returned the embrace, pulling herself into Erika’s chest, pressing her arms up against her friend’s back. What had felt like a steadily roaring current now hit Anri like a tsunami, relief mixing with love and joy and something more singular and pure than either, synthesized entirely between the two women.

When Anri started crying, she wasn't sure if it was her feelings or Erika's that brought it out. But Erika laughed into her tears, and Anri did too. They stayed that way for a time that seemed eternal, two girls in a beacon of emotion. At some point, they kissed again, long and deep and slow, and felt each other's bodies ring with wordless sensation.

"Okay," Erika said as she pulled away, a little breathless, "You... just earned the right to do quite literally anything you want with me forever."

Anri giggled. "Um. What do you want me to do with you?"

"I mean, wow, that is a question." Erika hummed, and images out of doujins swam half-legible across the link.

Anri blushed, wondering how she'd ever manage to accomplish any of that, until she felt Erika's hand on hers.

"Honestly?" Erika said, looking into her eyes with a tired, goofy grin. "Do you wanna just, watch some anime and pass out? I'm... a little exhausted."

A soft smile spread across Anri's face.

"That sounds wonderful," she said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this motherfucker for like 6 months because it got too big and I refused to kill the necessary darlings. Well now it's two chapters instead of one so I can keep all the darlings I want. Follow your dreams my friends.


End file.
